Many vehicles comprise vehicle computing devices that control various aspects of a vehicle's operation. For example, a vehicle computing device of a vehicle may monitor engine temperature, control engine operation, implement cruise control settings, etc. The vehicle computing device may communicate over a vehicle controller area network (CAN) bus with other vehicle components. The vehicle computing device and the vehicle components may communicate using proprietary communication protocols and data formats. The vehicle may also comprise a vehicle navigation unit through which a user can adjust a radio, view navigational information, etc. The vehicle navigation unit may come preprogrammed from a vehicle manufacturer, and may use the same proprietary communication protocols and data formats of the vehicle computing device and vehicle components. Unfortunately, developing applications, such as a third party application, capable of communicating with the vehicle computing device, vehicle components, and/or the vehicle navigation unit may be difficult because of the proprietary nature of such components and computing devices.